


Or are you just happy to see me?

by ArielAquarial



Series: Happy to see me? [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Meetings, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielAquarial/pseuds/ArielAquarial
Summary: Dean Winchester just wanted to get his coffee and then leave. He didn't expect to see a handsome man, and he definitely didn't expect to have to explain to said handsome man that certain things were bedroom activities only. Not crowded coffee shops.





	Or are you just happy to see me?

He was just trying to get a cup of overpriced coffee. That was it. He didn’t expect to walk into the coffee shop and immediately find a blue eyed Greek God in a maroon hoodie that _had_ to be a size too big for him, maybe two. Now normally, Dean wouldn’t be caught dead in a hoodie, nor would he be attracted to anyone wearing one. People wearing them tended to look a little too sloppy for Deans taste, but this guy…with his messy windswept hair…he looked like he just rolled out of bed and it made Dean want to join him in that metaphorical bed. And God, that maroon made his eyes look _fucking blue_.

The guy had already ordered his drink, from the look of it, but the line was long enough that he would probably be there a while waiting for his drink. Hopefully. That would give Dean enough time to think of how he was going to ask the guy out _and_ get his morning caffeine fix, although we would probably have to make his move quick. And yes, he was _definitely_ going to ask the guy out. There was no way he was going to leave without a date…well, that was unless the guy was straight or taken. If either of those were the case, then he would respectfully walk away and _definitely_ not think of the guy for the next few days…definitely not.

After he ordered his coffee, Dean stepped up to hover around the pickup counter, no closer to knowing how he was going to talk to this insanely attractive guy. The closer he got to him, the more determined to approach him he was. His high cheek bones, his sharp jaw line, and those lips! Damn. Dean was sure that under that baggy hoodie was a body that would make his mouth water, if the muscular shape of his thighs were to go by.

And speaking of that hoodie…was he?

No fucking way.

One of the guys hands was in the long front pocket of the hoodie, and there was an obvious rhythmic stroking motion going on in that pocket. It couldn’t be. The chance was so low. But the pouch low enough to just cover where his junk could be in his pants. Why were all of the hot ones so crazy?

That was not ok. Because hell no. Dean doesn’t care how hot a guy is. If he’s fucking touching himself when there are families around, in the middle of a damn coffee shop…then they’re going to have a fucking problem. There was a time and place for that shit, and it definitely wasn’t a coffee shop at 10 in the morning.

Dean squared his shoulders, standing up to his full 6’1” frame, and marched up to the blue eyed man. With a stern face, he clapped the man roughly on his shoulder and turned the guy to face him. “Hey man. You cant do that here, you need to leave.”

The man, whose eyes had gone wide in surprise when Dean had grabbed him, immediately glanced around guiltily. “I’m sorry, I know…I’ll just get my coffee and leave.”

“Cas!” The barista called before placing a steaming to-go cup on the counter.

The guy, Cas, reached for the coffee with his free hand, the other one still in his pouch. “That’s me. I’ll just take my coffee and leave.”

Dean tightened his grip on him and lowered his voice when the guy stepped away to go. “I should call the police on you, man.”

He took a step back and shrugged Deans hand off, his full mouth pulled down in a frown. “That’s not necessary, I assure you.”

Dean looked down at the pouch to see that his hand was still moving within. “You have some fucking nerve, don’t you?” Dean turned his head away to sneeze. When had his nose started tingling? “Excuse me. You cant do that here, man. Seriously. You probably shouldn’t come back here again.”

The man, Cas, was still frowning. “Do you work here?”

Now Dean was getting angry. “I don’t have to work here, man. You cant be doing that here. Leave.”

“I’m not sure if I-”

Dean cut him off with another sneeze. “Excuse me. Seriously, don’t come back. If I see you here again, I’ll call the cops.”

Cas narrowed his eyes. “I think you’re overreacting. I didn’t mean to-”

“Overreacting?” Dean hissed, looking around to see if they had an audience. Thankfully, they didn’t. Dean might not get the whole exhibitionism thing, but he still didn’t want to bring everyone’s attention to the guy who couldn’t keep his hands off his dick. Either way, he definitely wasn’t overreacting. “There are fucking kids here!”

His head tilted to the side, and his eyes narrowed in a squint. “I didn’t think that would be an issue.”

Deans mouth dropped open in shock. “You didn’t think that would be a problem? Are you crazy?”

Cas took a step away from Dean, a worried look on his face. “Are you worried about any allergies that might be aggravated? I have not touched anything.”

What the fuck was this guy going on about and why was he backing away from Dean like _he_ was the crazy one? Allergies? Was someone going to be allergic to dick? Was that a thing? And did he have to bring up touching stuff? Just the thought of someone’s dick hands touching stuff…ew. “Allergy?”

Cas was nodding thoughtfully. “Why don’t I show her to you? I’m sure then you would understand.”

Dean had heard a lot of pet names for a dick before, but this was the first time he’d ever heard someone calling their genitals ‘her’. “No dude, I don’t want to see it. You should just leave.”

The man narrowed his eyes at Dean. “No. I insist.” Cas reached into his pouch.

Dean jumped back in shock. Was the guy going to pull his dick out in the middle of a coffee shop? “No! I don’t want to fucking see your-” He glanced down in the same way someone’s eyes would gravitate towards a car accident, only to see the man pull a tiny mewling kitten out of his pouch. “-oh…”

“She’s so tiny I cant just leave her.” He held the kitten up and nuzzled it to his face. “She’s only two weeks old. I’m still bottle feeding her.”

Deans brain had officially gone offline. “Oh my god.”

Cas held the kitten out for Deans inspection. “Her back legs are paralyzed so she cant walk. Can you imagine being left alone and not being able to move? I cant put her through that.” His eyes looked pleadingly at Dean. “She’s just a baby.”

“Oh my fucking god.”

“I volunteer at the animal shelter a few blocks down. She was abandoned, probably for her disability. I’m sorry that she offended you so much.” Cas bit his full bottom lip. “I know some people don’t like cats, but…” He trailed off and shook his head. “I’m sure you can make an exception for her.”

“No! That’s not it!” Dean looked around and saw that they were starting to draw an audience. “Listen, can I talk to you outside?”

Cas tilted his head. “Hadn’t you come for coffee?”

Dean glanced over to the counter, ready to call it a loss and leave, and saw a lonely cup sitting next to the sleeves. He grabbed it, checking the writing on the cup to confirm it was his before taking a sip. “This is mine. Please come with me outside.”

Dean gestured towards the door and prayed the guy would follow. The sun hit his eyes as he opened the door, and he squinted as he walked to a small table for two that was situated under the awning. “I’m so sorry about that. There’s been a misunderstanding.”

“A misunderstanding?” Cas quoted back as he took the seat opposite to Dean. “So you don’t have strong feelings against animals in a coffee shop?”

Dean groaned. “No. I mean, they probably shouldn’t come in unless they’re a service animal, but…I thought…”

Cas waited patiently for Dean to continue.

With a red face, Dean whispered “I thought you were touching yourself.”

Cas was frozen, his intense blue eyes boring holes into dean. “Can you repeat that?”

“I um…I thought you were touching yourself.”

“As in…” Cas looked pointedly at his crotch.

Deans eyes stared at the table in front of him. “Uh…Yeah.”

His voice was dangerously low when he finally answered. “You think I would touch myself in public?”

Dean threw up his arms in exasperation. “I don’t know you!”

Cas scoffed. “Even so, you should have called the police.”

“I know!”

“Then why didn’t you?”

Dean’s mouth started moving before his brain could stop him. “Because you’re hot!”

Cas, who had opened his mouth to reply, froze in place. “You were going to let me get away with it just because you found me attractive?”

“Uh…” Dean scrambled for an answer. “Well, I _was_ going to beat the shit out of you if I ever saw you in that coffee shop again.”

“And if I just went to another coffee shop to do the same thing?” He muttered and huffed out a laugh. “Please, if in the future you ever see someone…enjoying themselves in public, call the police immediately.”

Dean nodded, desperate to get off of the current topic. “So…what’s the kittens name?”

Cas’s face lit up. “Her name is Charlotte. The shelter found her near the highway. I’m just keeping an eye on her until a more permanent solution appears, but…”

Well shit. Now that Dean’s sure that Cas isn’t some weirdo who masturbates in public, he’s realizing that on top of some really good looks, Cas is actually a awesome guy who fosters kittens. _Disabled_ kittens.

“That’s sad.” Dean reached out a finger to stroke along her forehead. “She’s sweet.” Dean’s nose took this moment to betray him with another sneeze.

“Dean, do you happen to be allergic to cats?”

He looked up at Cas, wide eyed at being found out. “Uh yeah.” With a deep exhale and a flirtatious smile, Dean decided to turn on his charm. “But I don’t have any problems taking allergy medicine.”

Cas’s stared at him for a moment. “That’s good to know.”

A small laugh was pulled out of dean. “Do you have any other cats?”

He shook his head sadly. “I did, but one got adopted last week.”

“I’m sorry.” And he really was. He didn’t really like cats, but it was always sad to loose a pet, even if you knew going into it that it would only be temporary. “Well, you have Charlotte now.”

Cas nodded happily. “I think I might keep her. A lot of people wont adopt a disabled animal, but I’ve grown quite attached.”

Dean shuffled his feet a bit. He still wanted to ask Cas out, but thinking of a nice transition into asking him out was proving to be difficult. “I think its cool that you foster animals. Um, I would like to get to know you a little better…” He trailed off awkwardly.

The small smile that began to build on Cas’s face was worth the mild embarrassment. “Did you know that there are studies that say that out bodies may grow accustomed to certain allergens? Maybe if you are around a certain cat enough, you may grow immune to it.”

Dean smiled back. “That sounds like a theory I’m willing to test”

Cas shuffled his feet, gently placing the small kitten back into the warmth of his pouch. “I foster a few other animals.” Cas’s blue eyes met his. “If you’re interested in seeing them…”

Dean glanced at his watch, trying to put on a show even though today was his day off and the only thing he’d be missing was an appointment with Dr. Sexy. “Yeah, I think I can make the time.”

Cas smiled shyly and gestured for Dean to follow him. “Great. I have a few at home right now that would love the extra attention.”

“Yeah?” He asked. “Like what?”

“I have a dog that was rescued from a breeding farm, along with her two puppies.”

Dean smiled. He could deal with dogs way better than he could deal with cats. “That’s really cool, Cas.”

“Come on then. I don’t live far.”

As Cas turned and began walking down the sidewalk, dean laughed quietly to himself. This had to be one of the most unconventional ways Dean had ever gotten a date.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
